Beaky Buzzard
Beaky Buzzard is an animated cartoon character featured in the Warner Bros. Looney Tunes and Merrie Melodies ''series of cartoons. Background Description and Beaky Buzzard.]] Beaky is a lanky buzzard (although he more closely resembles a vulture or condor) with black body feathers and a white tuft around his throat. His neck is long and thin, bending halfway at an enormous adam's apple. His neck and head are featherless, and his beak is large and yellow or orange, depending on the cartoon. Beaky bears a perpetual goofy grin, and his eyes look eternally half-asleep. Development Personality Physical Appearance Appearances The character first appeared in the 1942 cartoon ''Bugs Bunny Gets the Boid, directed by Bob Clampett. The cartoon's plot revolves around the hapless attempts of the brainless buzzard, here called "Killer", to catch Bugs Bunny for his domineering mother back at the nest. Beaky's voice, modeled after ventriloquist Edgar Bergen's character Mortimer Snerd (and similar to that of Cecil Turtle), is provided by voice actor Kent Rogers. Clampett brought the character back in the 1945 film The Bashful Buzzard, a cartoon that closely mirrors its predecessor, only this time featuring Beaky's hapless hunting without Bugs as an opponent. Rogers reprised his role as the character's voice for the film, but he died in World War II before finishing all his dialogue, so Stan Freberg was brought in to finish the work (as was Eddie Bartell, according to some sources). His adult version was made in 1943 in A Corny Concerto. Warner Bros. featured Beaky in much of the Looney Tunes merchandising of the time. He also appeared in several issues of Dell Comics' Looney Tunes series of comic books, usually paired with another minor player, Henery Hawk. Clampett left the studio in 1946, ending Beaky's career for a time. The character was eventually brought back in the 1950 Friz Freleng film The Lion's Busy, now voiced by the versatile Mel Blanc. Freleng made the buzzard smarter, pitting him against a dim-witted lion named Leo. Bob McKimson also featured the character in a film that year, Strife with Father. McKimson's Beaky is again back to his idiotic self, this time under the tutelage of his adoptive father, a sparrow who is trying to teach Beaky how to survive in the wild. More recently, Beaky Buzzard has had minor roles in various Warner Bros. projects, such as Tiny Toon Adventures, where he plays the mentor of the minor character Concord Condor, and the movies Space Jam and Looney Tunes: Back in Action, where he has a short cameo and is voiced by Joe Alaskey. He also appeared in the Sylvester and Tweety Mysteries in the episode "3 Days and 2 Nights of the Condor", where he was again voiced by Alaskey. Beaky's mother, who appeared in many of his original shorts, also appeared in an episode of the show (voiced by June Foray). Beaky was put in one episode of Duck Dodgers, and he appears in The Looney Tunes Show in the episode "Ridiculous Journey". Other appearances Bugs Bunny Gets the Boid The Bashful Buzzard The Lion's Busy Strife With Father Tiny Toon Adventures 3 Days and 2 Nights of the Condor Fast Feud Malltown and Tazboy Toon Marooned Cameos ''The Sylvester and Tweety Mysteries Space Jam Taz-Mania Enter the Devil Looney Tunes: Back in Action Duck Dodgers The Looney Tunes Show'' Gallery Trivia External Links * WAV file of Beaky's voice * Beaky' toonopedia page Category:Birds Category:Characters Category:Animated characters Category:Warner Bros. characters Category:Looney Tunes Category:Looney Tunes characters Category:TV Animation Characters Category:Vultures Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Comedy characters Category:Silly characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Minor characters Category:Supporting characters Category:Comic characters Category:Iconic characters Category:Males Category:The Looney Tunes Show Category:The Looney Tunes Show characters Category:ACME Corporation Minions Category:Minions Category:Looney Tunes: Back in Action Category:Looney Tunes: Back in Action characters Category:The Sylvester & Tweety Mysteries Category:The Sylvester & Tweety Mysteries characters Category:Taz-Mania Category:Taz-Mania characters Category:Characters who fly Category:Looney Tunes: Reality Check Category:Characters in video games Category:Space Jam Category:Space Jam characters Category:American characters Category:Characters with disabilities Category:Antagonists Category:Secondary Antagonists Category:Minor Antagonists Category:Tertiary Antagonists Category:Adults Category:Sidekicks Category:Kids